


Never Again

by orphan_account



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Angst, Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, Incest, Kristanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna wants another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Again

It was everything that she had never wanted to hear and yet no surprise at all. What was there to expect? In her quest to save her, Anna had gotten a helper. And, despite all of Elsa's useless hopes, Anna had fallen for him. Why wouldn't she? Anyone who saw them knew that they were both in love with the other. What they shared was something deep, something real.

At least she could say that she was glad that Anna found someone like Kristoff. He was a good man with good intentions; he meant every word that he said. Other men would have gone after it for her body, her money, or her power. Kristoff just wanted Anna for Anna. Anna's smile, her messy hair in the morning, and her endless wishes to make things right.

Elsa just wished that she did not desire her for the same reasons. After everything that had happened, why would Anna ever want her? Even if things were right again, Elsa had still hurt people, hurt Anna. If she wanted to keep her promise, then she would not hurt her sister.

Would it have changed things if she had discovered her feelings for Anna before she had been forced to run? Or would that have just been another thing to conceal, not feel?

It didn't matter then.

"Please?" Anna clutched Kristoff tighter. "I'll never ask for anything again!"

Elsa bit her lip. "But why do you want me to recite the vows at your wedding?"

"We talked it over," Anna said, "and we thought if anyone should do it then it should be you."

"Yes," Kristoff said. "It's not like Sven can do it."

Anna looked over to Kristoff. That look in her eyes could only be described as pure happiness.

"Of course," Elsa said. "It sounded a bit strange, but I would be happy too."

She wouldn't hurt her sister again, not now or ever. If that meant giving her up, then she would do it.

But, deep down in her mind, she reminded herself that she had never had Anna at all.


End file.
